Bring Me To Life
by HeartBrokenBlood
Summary: A SongFiction for Dimitri and Rose using the song Bring Me To Life by Evanecence


**A Vampire Academy Song-Fiction For Blood Promise**

**Song: **Bring Me To Life by Evanescence

**Pairing: **Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov

_Italics- Lyrics_

**Bold- Point Of View**

Normal- Story

**Bring Me To Life – Blood Promise**

_How can you see into my eyes?_

_Like open doors_

**Dimitri Belikov's POV**

How can she simply glance into my red rimmed eyes and know my whole truth? How could she do it to a strong immortal like me? Even as I was a guardian with her she looked into my eyes and knew my desires and secrets that I had tried to keep so quite. Why is it that she could see all of me and parts that even I didn't understand of myself? No one could have ever done that before. No one could ever estimate my emotions like her. No one could read my mind like she should. She sees into my deathly eyes like open doors into my soul. Well that was before, for now I am a soulless creature of the night. But even now she must see something in them to unlock all my secrets like you would to a secure door. This is one of the only things that scary me so chillingly. Roza must have some supernatural power or maybe it was, I can't even say it, a Strigoi must never say it or even feel it, but it perhaps was…True love. But how could she ever love me know. Only want, want. I don't know whether to cringe or hope.

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
>without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold<br>_

**Dimitri Belikov's POV**

My core. Cold as ice. Black as coal. It is the place where all my anger, hate, rage and other dark emotion pools into one. The only place I believe my true self was always there. My Strigoi self. I was always destined for this. Even though some do not believe it, I always was, always is. I am soulless. I am a Strigoi. My spirit was not with me. I have no spirit. I am only a horrible bloodsucker. You might not believe it but I enjoy it. The horror and terror most likely chased my soul away. But anyway I am Strigoi and that's what being one is all about. My spirit is probably away. Watching me. Waiting for something. For what I don't know. Maybe to get home but that place has, let say been renovated. But I only need to say I am a soulless and spiritless Strigoi.

_Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<br>_

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV **

I'm lying! I hate it. All I need is my Roza. Roza! I can't keep living my life like this. Somebody, Roza! I need her to wake me from this nightmare of pain and from me dreams of a worthless life. Please, Roza! I wish for her every day I am sorry Roza. I hate what I have become. I tried to hide behind a mask of what I should be but these thoughts creep into my head of us, when times were better and of when we could love each other secretly. No look what I have become. A Strigoi. Our worst nightmares! Ohh...Roza wake me up from this beast. Save my soul and spirit. Roza….Roza…. Call my name and wake me from this nightmare. Wake me up and save me. Before it's too late. Roza…

_Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em>

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV**

Wake me up. Do anything just save me Roza. Kill me, slaughter me or murder me. I don't care just end this, please! Drain me of my blood like I have done to so many innocent people before. Run my blood to end my immortal life. I can't wake up Roza, not without your help. Do it before I do any more harm. Hurt me before I kill another. Save me Roza from myself. I am nothing now without you and my soul. Please just please end this misery. Save me Roza…

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<em>

**Dimitri Belikov's POV**

"Ohh Roza. You could not leave me if you wanted to. You know you want to stay. Be awaked and you could stay with me forever. Be a Strigoi with me and we could rule the earth. We could kill and drink from whom we wanted without any problem. Come on Roza." I was trying to convince her for the fourth time this day. Why wouldn't she just accept? The draw of eternal life should have been just enough in the first place. I was even using her little soft heart to get her to agree. I know she wants me like I want her and if I could make her see us together I know I can change her mind. Hit her weakest spot to hurt her and convince her. Sounds like a good plan, no.

Rose finally said something from the position under me, "Why…Why do you want this? Why are you doing this?"

Easy answer, "Because Roza I want you." All I heard was her sigh.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV **

Save me. Help me. Kill me if you have to just bring me back to what I was before this. Restore life in me in only a way you can Roza. I plead with you. Make me something real not this _…Thing. _Breathe some life into me Roza and end me once. That's all I ask, Roza.

_Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<br>_

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV **

I'm lying! I hate it. All I need is my Roza. Roza! I can't keep living my life like this. Somebody, Roza! I need her to wake me from this nightmare of pain and from me dreams of a worthless life. Please, Roza! I wish for her every day I am sorry Roza. I hate what I have become. I tried to hide behind a mask of what I should be but these thoughts creep into my head of us, when times were better and of when we could love each other secretly. No look what I have become. A Strigoi. Our worst nightmares! Ohh...Roza wake me up from this beast. Save my soul and spirit. Roza….Roza…. Call my name and wake me from this nightmare. Wake me up and save me. Before it's too late. Roza…

_Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em> 

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV**

Wake me up. Do anything just save me Roza. Kill me, slaughter me or murder me. I don't care just end this, please! Drain me of my blood like I have done to so many innocent people before. Run my blood to end my immortal life. I can't wake up Roza, not without your help. Do it before I do any more harm. Hurt me before I kill another. Save me Roza from myself. I am nothing now without you and my soul. Please just please end this misery. Save me Roza…

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside  
>Bring me to life<em>

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV**

I'm living a lie. There nothing of the true me left inside anymore. I don't want this life. Save me Roza. I am empty, I'm not myself. Help me!

_Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead_

**Dmitri Belikov's POV**

My skin is as cold but not as frozen as my soul. Her touch always sparks something foreign and unknown to me. It feels good but I don't want to admit what it might truly be. As I said her touch is warming I am left shivering when she is not near. That is one of the reasons why I keep my darling in that prison of a room every day. So she may not escape and put more distance between us. So she stays with me. She is the only living person among this house of dead and immortal people.

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>

**Rose Hathaway's POV**

I have been so blind up till now. I have believed what I have wanted and avoided the truth for different reasons. I can't believe I let myself go on this long like this. As a blood whore. My mind has kept me so in the dark that my own eyes could not see what was truly in front of me. A Strigoi was what is real and not the true Dimitri that was. I wonder what he would have said if he was here of if he could see me. He would be disappointed. I am doing everything wrong, not right. I haven't for filled our promise. I have been sleeping this whole time. It's been like I have been unaware of the small world around me. Sleeping through these whole events. I'm almost as lazy as Adrian. Who knows how long I have been in this slumber. I have to open my eyes now. To see not only what's in front of me but everything else too.

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<em>

**Dimitri Belikov Spirit's POV**

My Strigoi body is without any humanity, any feelings, proper thoughts that don't relate to violent or blood, without any guardian inside, no soul and no loving voice to tell Roza how much I love her. Roza…Please don't let me live on as this dead, unloving and heartless being. There has to be something you can do Roza. Think. Think, I tell you! Please for my sake and sanity! Bring me to life Roza. Bring me to life.

_Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<br>_

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV **

I'm lying! I hate it. All I need is my Roza. Roza! I can't keep living my life like this. Somebody, Roza! I need her to wake me from this nightmare of pain and from me dreams of a worthless life. Please, Roza! I wish for her every day I am sorry Roza. I hate what I have become. I tried to hide behind a mask of what I should be but these thoughts creep into my head of us, when times were better and of when we could love each other secretly. No look what I have become. A Strigoi. Our worst nightmares! Ohh...Roza wake me up from this beast. Save my soul and spirit. Roza….Roza…. Call my name and wake me from this nightmare. Wake me up and save me. Before it's too late. Roza…

_Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<em> 

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV**

Wake me up. Do anything just save me Roza. Kill me, slaughter me or murder me. I don't care just end this, please! Drain me of my blood like I have done to so many innocent people before. Run my blood to end my immortal life. I can't wake up Roza, not without your help. Do it now Roza on this very bridge. Stake me now. Just do it, please? End this quickly. Stake me…Roza…

_I've been living a lie  
>there's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life_

**Dimitri Belikov Spirits POV**

Shes had done it. I can feel it. There are the slow moments that my true spirit slips into my Strigoi body and these are it. I feel its pain and its hurt. "That's what I was supposed to say" I fall slowly over the edge into the icy water below. I look up slowly to see her staring down on me. Her eyes hold so much emotion, hurt, love, pain, anger and so much more. The moment of impacted between my body and the water hurts but being crushed into those rocks with her stake slipping in and out as if to taunt me is excruciating. But that's just it. It slips. In. out. It does not return and she has failed. The stake has slipped and I feel my spirit not exiting my body to be in a better place but instead being crammed into the small corner of my Strigoi version. Roza…Save me once again. Bring me to life …Then kill me again. Once and for all…I love you Roza.

**The End**

_**Written By HeartBrokenBlood **_

_**A/N:**__ I was perversely Eclipse_1901 but changed due to many reasons. Please read those stories if you want but read the alert first so it will make much more sense. And as always please review. I accept all reviews. Flame or good._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Vampire Academy, the series or any characters. Anything recognizable is property of Richelle Mead besides the song Bring Me To Life which is property of Evanescence. _


End file.
